Love Conquers All?
by Koolkat007
Summary: The reincarnations of Miroku and Sango end up in Kagome’s class. Can love truly conquer all? Even the shyness of two outsiders resigned to being alone forever? How will Kagome react to learning she’s not the only reincarnation around? Will their karmi
1. Introductions

**Love Conquers All?**

_ The reincarnations of Miroku and Sango end up in Kagome's class. Can love truly conquer all? Even the shyness of two outsiders resigned to being alone forever? How will Kagome react to learning she's not the only reincarnation around? Will their karmic bond pull them together or thrust them apart? Mir/Sango kind of, R&R._

_ A/N: Just a note, I'm sorry if their school is kinda a weird mix of American and Japanese. I was going to do all the dialogue Japanese style, calling each other by last names, etc. Then I discovered, I couldn't remember the last names of the Inu-yasha characters! And I couldn't think up a good last name for Mike. Doing it more English style is more natural to me anyway. Also, Please note that the only com lang I know is VB, so don't take anything I say about C as gospel. Again, everything I know about programming is in reference to the USA, I know nothing about programming in Japan, except that they do use C, and I learned that from Ken Akamatsu's notes at the end of A.I. Love You vol. 1._

Krystal slipped quietly into her new class. Not quietly enough. The teacher stopped teaching and consulted his roster.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Krystal Nitta." Krystal bowed in embarrassment. Must they do this every time? Every time she changed schools they forced her to get up her like this, and everyone stared. "You may take the seat by Mike, Kagome will be on your other side when she returns." Krystal scrambled over to her seat, trying to attract as little attention as possible. She tripped over Mike's laptop case, extracting a titter from the class, before she finally managed to get into her seat, pull out a pen and notebook, and start taking notes furiously, despite the fact the teacher wasn't going over anything especially important.

At lunchtime, she took her lunch box and tried to find a quiet corner to read. She noticed that Mike had pulled out a laptop and was scowling at the screen. Earlier, she'd seen him scribbling what looked like code in his notebook. For once, she let curiosity overcome her general dislike of other people (She'd had friends before, but rarely, and her dad's job had always made her leave them behind when they moved again) and walked over to him. She noticed his black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his right hand was wrapped in green silk and a strand of white prayer beads. She peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, the screen was covered in computer code. She studied it for a moment as she ate the pear from her lunch, then said,

"C, right? You're working with sprites. Writing a game?"

He jumped, then calmed down. "Oh, you. Yeah, it's C, and I'm working on game, but I keep getting a syntax error. You program?"

"A little." Krystal replied, "I took Programming as an elective some three schools back, and I've studied a little on my own from the books my dad brings home from work. Do you know which line it's in?"

Mike seemed to have no trouble at all following her sudden shift, and pointed at the screen. "There, in line 22. I've checked it and rechecked it. I've got the colons and commas in the right places, everything's spelled right, it's logically sound…" he gestured toward the notebook on Kagome's desk open to the page she'd seen him writing earlier next to him, "I even wrote out a check list of all the possible ways I could get a syntax error. As far as I can tell, the line's okay."

Krystal squinted at the offending line of code. "Um, your I in if isn't capitalized. Some compilers take exception to that."

Mike shrugged. "Worth a shot." He capitalized the I then hit 'compile and run.' A little animeish sprite guy ran across the screen, pursued by what appeared to be a giant Pac-man.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Pac-man?" Krystal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't had time to do the images for the bad guys yet, so I used an easy to get image off the net expanded to the size of the final image. It's a code test, mostly at this stage." The little sprite guy stopped and pulled out a staff and shot an energy beam at the Pac-man. Pac-man got three fourths of the way through his little dying sequence, then there was a beep and a message window appeared on the screen.

"Syntax error line 255."

"Dammit!" He hit ok and scrolled to 255. "It's another If Than statement. What do ya want to bet I did the same thing again?" He had. He capitalized the I and hit save. "No time to run it again."

"What this Kagome girl like?" Krystal asked.

"Sickly, I guess." Mike replied. "I've only been here a week. She's been out sick the entire time. Why?"

"Just trying to figure out which type she's going to be."

"Type?"

"The make nasty comments type, the totally ignore type, or the super friendly asks a lot of questions and drags me all around the school type."

"Ah. You move often, I take it?"

"Yeah. I prefer the second type. They let me get lost in peace."

"What type am I?"

"None of those, those are for girls. I haven't decided which of the guy categories you fit into yet. Those I'm not going to list. How long's Lunch?"

"About 30 minutes. The bell should be ringing about…now."

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

As he put his laptop away, Krystal caught sight of a manga poking out of the outside pocket. "Hey, it's Love Hina. Which volume?"

"Ten. I've got 11 in my locker. Where's your next class?"

"Umm.. Liturature. Takasawa-sensei."

"Cool mine too. See ya there."


	2. Kagome's Return

Chapter 2: Kagome's Return

            Krystal walked into her next class and bowed to her new literature teacher. "Takasawa-sensei? I'm Krystal Nitta. Where should I sit?" Mike was already seated, next to Kagome's empty desk, again.

            "Um, let me see, there's an empty desk there, oops, wait that's Kagome's desk. She hasn't been to school in so long I nearly forgot she existed, poor thing. According to her grandfather, she has gout, chickenpox, rheumatism and the flu. That's the only vacancy, I'm afraid. Mike took my last free desk. Go ahead and sit there, I guess. I'll have a couple of the boys drag in one of Megumi-san's extra desks when Kagome recovers."

            "Yes, Sensei." Krystal walked over and sat down, just as a longhaired girl wearing what seemed to be part of a broken marble on a string around her neck ran in and apologized to the teacher. "Shikkon Jewel" some back corner of her mind whispered. The girl turned towards the class and suddenly gave a strangled squeak.

            Alarmed, Krystal stood up. "Does this desk mean that much to you?" She asked, puzzled. "I'm sorry, you can have it. I'm Krystal, today's my first day."

            "N-no, it's not that. Don't trouble yourself. I'm Kagome. You just- remind me of someone, is all. She turned to Mike. "Um, I don't recognize you either."

            "I'm Mike. I just transferred here last Monday. "

            Just then Shigure and Tomoko, two of their classmates, dragged another desk into the room and plopped it down on the other side of Mike from Kagome's desk. Krystal sat down, and class returned to its normal state. Krystal opened her book to the designated page, and sighed. It was a short story that she'd only read about fifty times. Suddenly, with a quick flick of Mike's wrist, a note landed in the middle of her book.

            "_You read this story as often as I have?"_ it read.

            She turned it over and scribbled a message on the back. _"Dunno. How many times have you read it? What's with your arm and the green cloth and stuff?" _She threw it back, but over shot. Kagome caught it, unfolded it, wrote something and threw it to Mike. When Krystal finally got it back, Kagome had added:

            "_Yeah, I was wondering that to. Some demon curse your family or something?"_

Mike had responded, "_It's a long story, and I'm not going to explain where the teacher might take it up and read it. You guys probably wouldn't believe me, any way. _"

            Krystal grinned, and wrote in response, "_Try me. Is there some place we can meet after school?"_

Kagome again intercepted the return toss, and wrote, "_You'd be surprised. My parents won't mind me having a couple of people over, as long as my little brother doesn't get really annoying."_

_            "Okay,_" Mike wrote, "_Where do you live? And is there any chance your mysterious silver-haired lover will show up?"_

_            "Silver haired lover?! You've got to be kidding! He's way too annoying. Especially as he doesn't exist, I may add." _Kagome replied_." Ummm… where'd you hear about him, anyway?"_

_            "I don't remember, which is weird for me. Why do you care if the guy doesn't exist?" _

_            "Aren't you too sick to have visitors?" _Krystal added_._

_            "Not exactly…_" Kagome answered. She passed the note over, then drew two maps and passed one to each of them.

            Mike took the original paper and added, "_Speaking (on in this case writing,) of after school, my friend is bringing his PS2 and DDR on Fri. Want to come?"_

_            "Sure, my dad won't miss me." _Krystal dashed off in reply as the bell rang.


	3. Old Scars, New Revalations

3:Old scars, and new revelations.

Krystal walked into the locker room, grumbling. She hated Physical Education, aka P.E. or gym. She hated it with a vehement ire she normally reserved for people who burned books and people who were cruel to helpless animals. The reasons were two fold. One, gym class meant physical exertion, and two, it meant getting dressed out in a room full of strangers, and exposing her scars. The only good thing was that it was her last class of the day. She had arrived early, and her plan to change before anyone else entered seemed to be going well. However, a strangled gasp from the direction of the doorway as she pulled on her shirt informed her that she hadn't been fast enough. Now fully clothed, she turned to find Kagome passed out in the entryway. She poked her head in the hall and intercepted another girl who was running early.

            "Excuse me, could you please get the nurse? Kagome seems to have passed out." The girl nodded, and dashed off.

            In record time, the girl and the nurse returned, carrying a stretcher. The three of them loaded the unconscious girl on to it, and carried her to the clinic. After Kagome was safely in one of the beds and her mother notified, the girl Krystal had enlisted, whose name turned out to be Makoto, returned to her class, but Krystal asked if she could sit with Kagome for a while, so she would 'have a familiar face around when she awakens' the nurse, knowing neither girl well enough to know that the acquaintance had lasted only a couple hours, had allowed it. Thus, Krystal spent the second most pleasant Gym period of her life, sitting by Kagome's bedside, alternately reading and looking properly worried. (The most pleasant gym period of her life had been when the substitute had brought in Dance Dance Revolution, the one form of exercise Krystal actually liked, in 8th grade.) Finally, about five minutes before the bell rang, Kagome's eyelids fluttered open.

            "Sango… What happened… Why are you wearing glasses?" She blinked a couple more times. "Oh, sorry Krystal. Did I faint?"

            "Yeah. Pretty ugly scars, eh?"

            "No, not really. It's just, well, you know how I said you remind me of someone? Well, we were on a camping trip, kind of, and we were bathing in the river. She had…has scars exactly the same as yours. If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get them?"

            "A car wreck, couple years ago. My mom and my brother were killed, my dad and I got out, but we both got pretty badly cut up…one piece of glass wedged into my back really deeply. Took a couple hours for them to figure out how to get it out with out causing more damage…that caused the worst scar…I'm sorry, you didn't want to hear all the details…Umm, you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your mom's on her way over, and the bell should be ringing any sec…"

"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!"

"…ond. Do you still want to meet at your house?"

"Yeah, 5, just as we planned. I'm sorry you missed P.E."

"I'm not. I loathe it."

Kagome laughed, "Well, I'm glad to be of service, then. See you." For the next few minutes, she was occupied reassuring her mother, who'd just come in, that she was okay, and Krystal took the opportunity to slip away and go change out of her gym uniform.

_A/N I was planning on making this chapter longer, but this seems like a good place to stop. Sorry to all Kagome fans about the dramatic swoon, but it gave them an opportunity to talk that was necessary to the plot._


	4. More Revalations, With a Dash of Demons

_A/N Wow. Thank you. This fic has gotten more reviews than any of my other ones (except my Chobits one, and three of those are just my friends using the reviews as a message board), even though it's my newest. I started this fic just to blow off steam about events IRL, I was wavering over whether or not to even post it, it's not really like any of my other stuff at all. So thank you, and keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Celesta1, that is really weird. Does she know any guys named Mike? Been a while…Sorry. I owe you guys at least the rest of this chapter mother's yelling at me, more later.Gads this is a long chapter._

_A/N: 06/14/04 Finally done! Sorry, my sister kidnapped the disc with my files on it. Just got it back today._

_4: More revelations, with a dash of demons_

            Krystal got off the bus that Kagome normally rode home, and pulled out her map. Kagome had been driven home by her mom, and Mike's older sister was going to drop him off after his orchestra practice. She did some quick figuring, concerning what time the practice ended and how many red lights the bus had gotten stuck at, and decided that Mike would get there about the same time she did. Almost the instant she located 3250, she was nearly hit by a Toyota Camry. Staring up from Kagome's lawn, she watched a young woman, presumably the older sister, cuff Mike affectionately as he got out of the car, still carrying the omnipresent laptop case. Krystal waved to Mike as the car roared away.

            "Hi. Does she always drive that cautiously?" she asked him as she sat up.

            "Nah. She drives much worse when my dad's in the car. Probably just to freak him out."

            "Ah." Krystal replied weakly. "I guess we'd better knock."

            "No need." Kagome said, coming around the house. "I was sitting out by the old well, it's as good a place any to talk." The three teens walked around the house and sat down by the old well. After a few seconds of just staring at each other,

            "I think Mike should start." Kagome suggested.

            "Why me? Make Miss Knows-a-pretty-boy-that's-way-too-annoying-to-be-her-boyfriend start!"

            "What!? Why not Mr. Weird curse seal on his hand!"

            "I'll start." Krystal cut in wearily. "Okay, I'm Krystal Nitta. I'm the same age as you guys, and I live with just my dad. My Mom and little brother Kyle were killed in a car accident a couple years ago, the accident left me with some pretty nasty scars, as you saw earlier, Kagome. I'm pretty normal, but my Mom used to tell me that we were descended from youkai exterminators, and my dad always said that was nonsense, demons don't exist. I believed my mom, because I've always wanted to believe that there's something beyond this ordinary existence, and sometimes needing to find it was all that kept me going. Also, I have the weirdest feeling I've met you someplace, Kagome, though I would remember if I'd met you before. Who's next?"

            Before Mike and Kagome could start arguing again, there was a loud crack from the well in the center of the room, and the well cover went flying. Kagome yelped. "Ohshitohshitohshit Inu-Yasha!!!!" A giant spider crawled out of the well, its abdomen scraping against the sides, and its cephalothorax not much smaller. All eight eyes fixed on Kagome, and it hissed,

            "The Jewel!" as it jumped at her. Krystal knocked it away at the last instant with the broom, breaking the broom part off in the process.

            "Foolss you expect to evade me that easily?" The Spider-Youkai spat as it threw spurts of webbing at Kagome. She dodged, and it tried again, and again, missing by less each time.

            On the other side of the well, Mike bit his lip as he unwound the beads from his right hand. "I guess I'll get to see if this thing's any use, after all." Krystal was scrambling up the ladder toward the rafters, still clutching her beheaded broom. Kagome was still frantically dodging webbing when a yell resounded through the small temple.

            "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Krystal yelled, jumping from the rafters. She came down hard on the spider's abdomen, and the extra weight caused the beast to flip over.

            "Wind Tunnel! Now! Before it rights itself!" Kagome yelled.

            "How did you-" Mike started, but then stopped and finished unwrapping his hand, aiming the black hole that was his line's greatest weapon and greatest curse at the demon. The last burst of webbing the demon had aimed at Kagome did a 180 and was sucked in, along with everything else that wasn't nailed down. The demon was sucked in almost immediately, and as soon as it was through, Mike reapplied the protective seals. He sagged against the wall in relief.

            "Well, Krystal, you were looking for something beyond the ordinary, I think you just found it."

            Krystal sighed, and licked the blood off her knee where she'd scraped it in her landing. "Either of you going to tell me exactly what I found?"

            Before either of them said anything, a red and silver blur burst from the well. "Kagome!" Yelled the young… well, Krystal had thought that he was human until she his ears. They were those of a dog or wolf. "Are you okay? Where's the demon?" he looked around. "Why are Miroku and Sango with you? Why are they dressed like that?"

            "Inu-Yasha, I'd like you to meet my class mates, Mike and Krystal. Mike, Krystal, this is Inu-Yasha. He's half demon, and definitely not my boyfriend. He is from feudal era Japan. You see, this well is known as the Bone eater's well, and somehow functions as a portal across time.

            "Are you sure they're not Miroku and Sango? They smell just like them."

            "Yes, I'm as sure as I am that my name's not Kikyo. One day I fell down the well and found myself in feudal Japan. I saw Inu-Yasha bound to a tree near the well, and released him so he could kill the demon that attacked me. But then a crow demon attacked and swallowed the jewel. I killed it with an arrow, but I shattered the Shikkon Jewel into a zillion pieces. Inu-Yasha and I, along with a few others, have been hunting the shards ever since. Miroku and Sango are two of our traveling companions. Mike, how did you come to have the wind tunnel?"

            "Umm, I just do. Our family priest said it was a, and I quote, 'A manifestation of a centuries old curse that had supposedly been obliterated.' Whether that's true I don't know, but it's been there as long as I can remember. I've kept it sealed ever since the time I tried to use it to clean my room when I was six, you would not believe how much my mom yelled at me for that."

            "But if they're not Miroku and Sango then how…" Inu-yasha butted in.

            "I think they might be their reincarnations." Kagome answered.

            "What?!" Mike, Krystal and Inu-yasha yelled together.

            "Um, how could we be reincarnations of people you know? As in they're still alive? I thought you were only reincarnated after you died?" Mike asked.

            "Probably because they're dead _now _but they're alive in the time that Kagome travels to through the well. The potential parallaxes are making my head hurt." Krystal replied.

            "What's a parallax?" Inu yasha asked.

            Mike shrugged, "I guess that makes sense, if I knew her in a former life that would explain why Kagome seems so familiar. Let me guess, Kagome, the guy who I'm supposedly the reincarnation of also has the wind tunnel, that's how you knew I did."

            "Something like that. It's getting late. See you two tomorrow at school?" Kagome replied.

            "Yep." Mike replied.


	5. Common interests

_a/n I'm not sure this chapter is worth the rating hike, but better safe than sorry, I just read the note about mis-rating things on the main page. again, sorry it took so long, and thank you to every one who has reviewed._

The next morning Krystal met Mike in the halls before school. He grinned, and held up the bag he carried in addition to his laptop case, backpack and instrument case, all of which he'd had the day before.  
  
"Got my PS2 and DDR! My science teacher let me leave the dance pads in his classroom."  
  
"Cool. What instrument?" Krystal asked.  
  
"Today, trumpet. My sister put a dent in the bell of my baritone, so I'm getting it fixed. Takumi, from our Lit class, is coming, so we'll get to see a true DDR master at work." He spied a brown card sticking out of Krystal's bag, and asked, "You play magic? Me too!"  
  
"You do? Great. I'm not real good at finding people to play against, so I don't get as much practice as I should, but I go to all the tournaments I can ride a bus to from where ever I'm currently living." Magic: The Gathering was Krystal's favorite card game, one that had been created in the U.S. but had spread across the globe. "What colors do you play?"  
  
"Lately Blue-White. You?"  
  
"Mono Red's my favorite, although I have a green deck also." Krystal checked her wrist, and realized she had forgotten her watch again. "What time is it? Have we got time for a quick game?"  
  
"I think so". Mike said, sitting down in the hall and pulling a deck from his pocket. Krystal did like wise.  
  
They might have had time for a quick match, but red direct damage versus blue counter spell does not a quick match make, and the bell rang on about the twentieth turn, with the contestants tied at ten life points. Krystal shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. See ya."  
  
After school Krystal walked in to her science teacher's classroom and beheld Kagome stumbling though "Ordinary World" next to a boy who she vaguely recognized from Lit class. The boy turned and waved, and then returned his eyes to the screen, all without missing a step. Mike was standing next to Kagome, trying to assist her by counting out the steps, but it didn't seem to be helping much. Her life bar was already empty, and she would have gotten a game over already if the other boy hadn't been doing well. His difficulty was set to standard, Kagome's to beginner. The song ended, and Mike and the other boy walked over to Krystal.  
  
"Hi, I'm Takumi, from your lit class." The other boy said.  
  
"I'm Krystal. Ready to take me on, Mike?"  
  
"Go easy on me, I'm not as good at DDR as I am at Magic." Mike replied, laughing.  
  
"Magic? Are you a wizard or something?" asked Kagome, only half kidding.  
  
"It's a card game, Kagome. Just a card game." Mike replied, and took his place on one of the two DDR mats. Krystal took her place on the other. She had taken Kagome's place, so she tapped the down arrow twice to set it to light. Mike tapped the up arrow twice to get down from Taku's setting of standard to light mode. Krystal selected the song, and chose "End Of the Century"  
  
"Are you nuts?" Mike asked.  
  
"You could switch to beginner." Krystal suggested, knowing he wouldn't.  
  
"Nah." Mike replied. The song started, and Krystal played with ease, although she wasn't in Takumi's league, and made a couple missteps. Mike kept up for a while, but then lost his place and was scrambling to regain it, when Kagome, who hadn't put her shoes back on, slipped on the tiled floor and put a hand on his shoulder to regain her balance. The sudden extra weight caused Mike to slip and fall sideways, right on top of Krystal, knocking her over as well. Kagome managed to regain her balance, but Mike and Krystal ended up sprawled on the floor with Mike on top of Krystal, his hand touching something soft...He figured out what his hand was touching at about the same instant as Krystal slapped him across the face.  
  
"Oww! I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear! Kagome pushed me!" he yelped, his blush momentarily hiding the handprint on his face.  
  
"So, was it worth it?" Takumi asked casually, slipping a can of WD-40 in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Hey, what's this black stuff all over my socks?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to answer that?" Mike asked Takumi, pointing at an enraged and humiliated Krystal, and a Kagome who'd just noticed a thin red straw-like thing sticking out of Takumi's pocket.  
  
"Bastard! This is a new low, even for you!" Kagome yelled at Mike.  
  
"What?!! You think I planned this? You pushed me into her!"  
  
"Only because I slipped on the oil put on the floor by your helpful co-conspirator! You'd win either way, wouldn't you? Either I'd fall on you or I'd push you on to her!!"  
  
"I don't know why there was oil on the floor, but I had nothing to do with it! For all you know Takumi could have spilled it by accident, or he could have been pulling some stunt without my knowledge! And what do you mean, even for me? Have you once ever seen me act ...improperly toward a girl?"  
  
Finally, Kagome seemed to believe him. "Well, no. I've only known you two days, though. What do you think Krystal?"  
  
"I am inclined to believe him. That's why I used an open hand. If I thought it wasn't an accident I would have used a fist." Krystal replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mike. I guess just because you're Miroku's reincarnation doesn't make you a total pervert. I, reacted out of reflex. You look so much like him, and he pulls that crap all the time." Kagome replied. "I guess you guys had better have a rematch, huh?" she finished, pointing at the TV screen. Both sides read "Failed!" in big letters.


End file.
